warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
General Clan information
Within the Warriors world, the cats live in a highly structured society that is firmly divided into four groups known as Clans. The living Clan cats are born into either ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, or WindClan, while deceased cats who were believers in the religious structure and generally followed the Warrior Code join together as StarClan.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 72 SkyClan was the fifth Clan, but they were forced to leave when their territorry was destroyedRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 54 (see below). BloodClan was not so much as Clan as a group of cats banded together for safety and strength in numbers. They had no belief in StarClan, did not follow the Warrior Code and had no formal system of trainingRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 137. The only named members were Scourge, Bone, Boulder,Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 3 Brick, and Barley's two brothers, Ice,Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 139 and Snake. The Clans RiverClan RiverClan is known for their skill at swimming. RiverClan cats are also known for their unique skill at scooping fish from the river.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 40 The very first leader was RiverRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pages 4-6.RiverClan was first lead by River. At the beginning of the Original Series RiverClan is led by CrookedstarRevealed in Into the Wild, page 161. RiverClan is currently led by MistystarRevealed in Fading Echoes, page 30 with Reedwhisker as deputy.Revealed in Battles of the Clans, page 38 ShadowClan ShadowClan, the source of many of the darker cats seen in the series, is sometimes referred to as the "dark heart of the forest". ShadowClan cats are known for their ability to walk quietly and avoid detection. They're also known for their willingness to eat frogs, toads, lizards, rats, and crowfood- foods most Clan cats turn their noses up atRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 55. Their first leader was Shadow. It was led by Brokenstar at the start of the series, and is currently led by BlackstarRevealed in the allegiances of Fading Echoes with Rowanclaw as deputyRevealed in Battles of the Clans, page 23. ThunderClan ThunderClan is heavily featured in the books, being the Clan of origin for many of the protagonists of the series. ThunderClan cats are known for their skill at stalking prey through forest and undergrowthRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 9. The very first leader was Thunder. ThunderClan was led by Bluestar in the beginning of the seriesRevealed in Into the Wild, page 31, and is currently led by Firestar with Brambleclaw as deputy. WindClan WindClan, who lived closest to the MoonstoneRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 27, are cats well versed in Twoleg culture (due to the farm they lived so close to). Their very first leader was Wind. WindClan Cats are known for their swift paws, that lend ease to catching prey such as rabbits on the open moors of their territory. WindClan's leader in the beginning of the series was TallstarRevealed in Into the Wild, page 162, and is currently led by Onestar with Ashfoot as deputy. SkyClan SkyClan was the fifth Clan of the Forest, and they were introduced in Firestar's Quest. They had to leave the Forest a long time ago, when their territory was destroyed, and severed their ties with the other Clans. They were known for their ability to jump considerable heightsRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 207. Their first leader was SkyRevealed in Code of the Clans, page 2. SkyClan are currently led by LeafstarRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 499 with Sharpclaw as deputyRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 501. BloodClan BloodClan is an unofficial Clan, led only by Scourge. Its only known members are Ice, Snake, Bone, Brick, and Snipe; Barley and Violet left BloodClan. Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 138 The Clan laws differ compared to the offical Clans. BloodClan do not care for the sick, weak, or elderly, instead throwing them out on the borders and making them fend for themselves. They eat anything they find. There is no current leader, as the Clan is no more.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 137 Clan Hierarchy Leader A Clan leader is charged with the responsibility to watch over and manage an entire Clan, maintaining discipline, order, and protection. It is assumed that if the leader is a she-cat, she is not allowed to have a mate or kits, though there has been nothing in any of the series, guidebooks, or special edition books to confirm this. Leaders are normally granted nine lives and a new name with the ending '-star' in a ceremony where nine StarClan cats come to them in a dream at the Moonstone/MoonpoolRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 103. However, a leader may not receive all nine lives of the previous leader of his or her Clan is still alive; in this instance, a leader will have a life taken off the original total of nine for every life the previous leader still possesses.Revealed by Sunstar in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 496 Deputy The deputy is the second-in-command to the leader, and may be considered an apprentice to the art of leading the Clan. They serve in the leader's place in situations where the leader is unable to fulfill their dutiesRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 107. To become a deputy, a cat must have trained at least one apprentice. However, in the New Prophecy series, Brambleclaw became deputy of ThunderClan with the promise to train an apprentice (Berrynose)Revealed in Sunset, page 258. Upon the leader's death, they become the leader and go to the Moonstone/Moonpool so StarClan can grant them nine lives. Deputies may also retire and give up their place as deputy if they wish (for example, Tawnyspots). Medicine Cat The medicine cat serves the Clan as both their spiritual leader and healer, making them akin to the idea of a 'medicine man' in a tribal societyRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pages 130-131. In addition to their responsibilities to their Clan, they have responsibility to one another and StarClan. They carry out their responsibilities to StarClan once every half-moon, meeting together to discuss matters privately and share dreams with StarClanRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 92. Clan leaders often rely on them to carry messages from StarClan, as medicine cats have a link no other cat has to the deadRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pages 130-132. As a healer, they gather herbs and dispense them as an apothecary would. They handle diagnosis and treatment of both illness and injury for all the cats in the Clan. In their role as spiritual leader, they teach the code, interpret omen and prophecy, and generally serve the Clan as a conduit between the earthly cats and their ghostly counterparts. As a medicine cat, they are not allowed to have a mate or kitsRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 131. Medicine Cat Apprentice A medicine cat apprentice is the cat that is being trained to follow in the paw-steps of the medicine cat. They learn healing and spiritual lore from the medicine cat. Medicine cat apprentices also accompany their mentors in their visit to the Moonstone/Moonpool every half-moon to receive dreams from StarClan. Frequently, a medicine cat apprentice who has full training will be given an warrior name ('-paw' replaced with another ending); however, medicine cat apprentices remain apprentices even when fully trained so long as the current medicine cat is still practicing the arts. At the time the old medicine cat either dies or steps down, the medicine cat apprentice becomes a full medicine cat, somewhat like the leader/deputy relationship. Senior Warrior A senior warrior is considered part of the upper level of warriors. Though not exactly an official tier of a Clan's organization (i.e. there is no ceremony or exact time that a cat becomes a senior), these warriors are the older , more experienced warriors in a Clan and handle most of the training of apprentices , leading patrols and handling other duties that require a cat of proved responsibility and maturity . They are often close friends to a Leader and if a cat is to be chosen for the place of Deputy a senior Warrior '''is the best choice for a Leader . They eat prey together and are allowed the juiciest and fattest after the Queens and Elders . They sleep nearer the middle of the Warrior Den so they can keep warm even in the coldest weather . Warrior A '''warrior is a cat trained in the arts of fighting and hunting. Warriors make up the bulk of a Clan, and provide that Clan with the protection and food supply that keeps it safe and well-fedRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 110. Typically, a cat is made a warrior at or over the age of twelve moons. In their oath to become a warrior, they promise to 'uphold the warrior code and protect and defend the Clan, even at the cost of their life.'Such as in Into the Wild, page 301 Warrior dens are very often near the front of the Clan, where they can protect the rest of their Clan from attacks. Queen A queen is a she-cat with or expecting kits. Their primary task during this time is the raising of their kits. Some queens stay in the nursery after they have kits (e.g. Daisy, Goldenflower, and Ferncloud). They are thought to do this because they feel they can help the nursing queensRevealed in Fading Echoes, page 27. The queens most often help other queens when no milk is available, or when the mother is ill/dead. Kits are protected from attacks and the nursery is often situated at the back of the camp, away from the entranceSuch as in Secrets of the Clans, page 62. Elder An elder is a retired warrior, deputy, queen or medicine cat who is too old or not in suitable shape to continue with their dutiesRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 115. They are responsible for taking the body of a dead cat out to be buriedRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 116. Some cats don't become an elder only because of old age; if there is ever a condition which prevents the cat from fulfilling their duties to their Clan, it usually leads to the cat's decision of retiring (e.g. Longtail; he became blind at a young age and retired to the elders' den). Apprentice An apprentice is a cat in training to become a warrior. Their names end in the word '-paw' (e.g. Tawnypaw, Bramblepaw, Firepaw etc). Most usually are at or over the age of six moons. They have a mentor appointed to them at their ceremony and most days are taken out battle training or hunting. They are also given the task of cleaning out beddingRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 108. Apprentices are not allowed to have a mate or kits, likely because of their young age or not to interrupt their training. Kit A kit is a cat who has not been made an apprentice yet. Their names always end in '-kit' (e.g. Redkit, Snowkit, Bluekit). Most often, they are under the age of six moons. They stay in the nursery and are forbidden to go into the territory until they are made into an apprentice or taken out by a medicine cat/ medicine cat apprentice. See Also For more details on the Clans, see: *Clan Terminology *The Warrior Code *Clan Life For more details on the individual territories and cats, see: *ThunderClan *ShadowClan *RiverClan *WindClan *SkyClan *BloodClan For more details on the religious beliefs of the Clan cats, see: *StarClan References and Citations Category:Reference